servampfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Episode 03: Über eine nicht eingetretene Zukunft
Über eine nicht eingetretene Zukunft ist die dritte Episode von Servamp. Der Titel der Episode ist der gleiche, wie der des 7. Kapitels des Mangas (Band 02). Handlung Es beginnt bei Misono Alisuin (im Alisuin Anwesen), Misono erklärt Mahiru, dass dieser eine Waffe benötige um zu Kämpfen. Doch so sehr sich Mahiru auch bemüht, es gelingt ihm nicht, eine herbeizurufen. Kuro erbahmt sich schließlich und weißt ihn an, die Augen zu schließen. Mahiru findet sich wieder in einer eigenartigen (Traum-)Welt, in der er auf einen Teil von Kuros Seele trifft. Dieser wünscht ihm "Happy Birthday" und sagt ihm, er solle aus all diesen Geschenken eine Waffe wählen. Mahirus Waffe (Lead) ist schließlich ein Besen. Unterdessen sitzen Tsubaki und Belukia beim Fließbandsushi und warten auf Sakuya, der verspätet eintrifft, mit einer Leiche in der Hand. Tsubaki meint, dass seine Tarnung in der Schule auffliegen könnte - doch Sakyua antwortet, dass es ihm inziwischen egal sei, da er Lügner hasse. Als Sakuya am nächsten Tag in der Schule nicht erscheint, will ihm Mahiru etwas zu essen vorbei bringen und stellt fest, dass er gar nicht weiß, wo Sakuya wohnt. Seine ganzen Erinnerungen an ihn wirken verzerrt und Mahiru ist irritiert. Er war doch immer mit ihm zusammen, seit seiner Kindheit - so glaubt er zumindest... Auf einmal reißt ihn Sakuya aus seinen Gedanken, Mahiru fragt warum er nicht in der Schule war, da ertönt ein Schrei und Sakuya packt Mahiru an der Hand und rennt mit ihm los. In einer Verlassenen Straßenecke kommen sie zum stehen. Doch es ist ein Hinterhalt, Mahiru wird von unsichtbaren Fäden gefesselt, genau wie Kuro. Kuro erkennt, dass Sakyua einer von Tsubakis Abkömmlingen ist - neben ihm steht nun Belukia. Sakuya macht Mahiru klar, dass all seine Erinnerungen an ihn nur eine Lüge waren, dass er gar nicht in seinen Erinnerungen auftaucht. Es kommt zu einem Kampf. Sakuya erklärt ihm, dass er wusste das Mahiru wegen der Sache mit den Vampiren gelogen hat, und so tat als wüsste er es nicht, wobei auch er log. Misono und Lily mischen sich in den Kampf ein, Misono demonstriert sein Lead. Doch der besiegte Belukia wird auf einmal Fremdgesteuert und greift Lily an Misono wird von Sakuya verwundet. Lily verliert ein Bein. Otogiri zeigt sich als Fähdenzieher, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Mahriu nutzt seinen Lead um gegen Sakyua zu kämpfen, doch tief in Inneren wollte er nie gegen ihn kämpfen. Während Sakuya von Mahrirus Lead verprügelt wird, erinnert er sich, dass er eigentlich nur drei schöne Oberschuljahre mit ihm verbringen wollte um dann leise und heimlich aus seinem Leben zu verschwinden. Personen * Mahiru Shirota * Sleepy Ash * Tsubaki * Belukia * Ryusei * Koyuki * Sakuya Watanuki * Misono Alisuin * All of Love * Otogiri Trivia * Das Mangakapitel mit gleichnamigem Titel, beginnt mit dem Kampf zwischen Belukia, Sakuya und Otogiri gegen Mahiru, Kuro, Misono und Lilly * Die Geschichte ist sehr dicht ans Orginal gebunden, es gibt keine wesentlichen Unterschiede Navigation Kategorie:Anime Kategorie:Episoden